


Charms Lessons for Two

by Rowaine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, ancient fic is ancient
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-25
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-19 15:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3615204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rowaine/pseuds/Rowaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One of my oldest HP stories - written prior to book 4, maybe even book 3. Just a cutesy little thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Charms Lessons for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Урок чар для двоих](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11554647) by [nyavka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyavka/pseuds/nyavka)



Charms Lesson for Two

by Rowaine

***  
This one is old. Very very old. I don't even have a proper summary for it old. But it's still kinda fun to read. 

***

'Waited so long, love, please!' Hands moving lower, exploring sensitive flesh. 'Oooh, right there, what you do to me.' Slick fingers gently pass the trembling ring of muscles. 'That's it lover. Get me ready for you.' One, two, three slippery digits disappear within the hot, hungry little hole, sucking lubricant into its depths. 'Oh Merlin! Can't hold back...' Long, drawn-out release sending quakes throughout his body, shivering past each burst of orgasm.

Slowly drawing himself back to reality, the emerald-eyed wizard fetches his wand from the bedside table and casts a quick cleaning spell. With a contented sigh, he turns over and grasps his pillow, whispering, "Good night, Severus. I love you."

A warm breeze ruffles his hair as he drifts into sleep, his breath slowly returning to normal. 'One day, Sev. One day soon, this won't just be a fantasy.'

* * * * * * * * *

Many miles away, an older man turns over in his sleep, tossing heated blankets from his tensed muscles. A single word escapes his lips, moaning deeply from his inspired dreams. "Harry!"

* * * * * * * * *

'How long will they keep each other at arms' length? Denial from both sides, too damned self-sacrificing and stubborn for their own good. Never seen two more obstinate wizards - except for myself, of course.' Bright blue eyes sparkle with delight at his own thoughts, as Albus flips through spellbooks in search of the perfect spell in the next step of his plan.

* * * * * * * * *

You are cordially invited to a private luncheon tomorrow to celebrate the Headmaster's 75th year in office. Drinks will begin at one o'clock in the blue lounge, third floor, west corridor.

* * * * * * * * *

Professor Severus Snape muttered several obscenities under his breath, rereading the invitation. 'A command performance, no doubt.' Idly sifting through his wardrobe, he pulled out one of the headmaster's recent gifts - a deep emerald green ensemble with silver piping - smoothing the creases before stepping into the waiting hot shower.

* * * * * * * * *

'He's up to something. He's always up to something. And this is playing it entirely too straight for that meddler. Which means that whatever his new scheme is, it's designed to catch a very nervous or paranoid someone. Aha! Sev's gonna be there! Better get out the heavy arsenal. This has to be my most obvious chance, catch him off guard and make him face me.' Flipping through his closet, Harry's eyes searched for the perfect "fuck me" outfit; something that would appeal to the starched morals of the Potions Master, while still enflaming him to ravish the very willing wearer.

After several minutes deliberation, he finally settled on snug black dragonhide trousers and vest with his dark blue silk shirt. The set was form-fitting and still elegant, and exactly what he needed. Grinning at his reflection in the mirror, he tossed the outfit across his unmade bed and stepped into the bath. 'Albus is up to something, alright, and Merlin bless the meddling old coot!'

* * * * * * * * *

At precisely one o'clock, Severus swept into the blue lounge as expected. His ever-dramatic entrance was witnessed by only one person - the last man he wished to deal with - Harry Potter. Before he could reverse his steps and leave the subtle trap, the large oak doors closed and locked into place. Groaning aloud, he stalked the perimeter of his prison, searching for secret exits or hidden niches.

"Don't bother, Severus. I've already gone over the room twice." An ironic chuckle. "Albus has us well and truly caught... with an instruction manual." Harry held up a small scroll, smiling ruefully at his fellow prisoner.

An indelicate snort followed that statement. The Potions Master stepped deliberately toward the note, gesturing imperiously for the younger man to deliver it. Breaking the seal, he read the instructions aloud:

_Gentlemen ~_

_It saddens me having to resort to this course of action, however you simply have left me with no other choices. After watching your rather intricate dance for years, neither of you have budged from your childish stances. With great hope of your reconciliation, I have sealed the two of you, my favorite sons, together for the next week's time. Please make every attempt at coming to terms with each other. With the end of this coming school year, Minerva and I will be retiring, and will need our future Headmaster and his Deputy to be on good working terms._

_Good Luck to you both,_

_Albus_

Ebony eyes flickered to emerald, locking in stunned silence. Severus looked away first, practically crushing the note in his fist. With a low chuckle, Harry clapped his hand on the older man's shoulder, saying, "Congratulations, Sev. You truly deserve the position."

Throwing a practiced glare at his younger companion, Snape growled, "What makes you think he's chosen me for the job? With the Almighty Harry Bloody Potter available, why would Dumbledore have to resort to me?" He smirked at the pained expression on Harry's face.

Quickly blanking his features, Harry replied, "The wizarding world insists on its idols, whether they choose wisely or not. You of all people should know that I never asked for this" - pointing angrily at his scarred forehead - "No more than you asked for the duties forced on yourself." This last part spoken under his breath, only half heard by the older man.

'He's never been aware of the effect his words have on me,' he thought sadly. 'His very presence makes me feel alive and electrified, when I'm not so angry I want to tear his eyes out.' Sighing sadly, Harry sat down on the couch, pouring from the readied tea service and offering a cup to the taller man.

Taking the drink with little thought, Severus gracefully sat on the other end of the couch. Both men temporarily lost in their own thoughts, they sipped their drinks slowly, relaxing as the effects of Albus' interfering charms began to work on their bodies. Within minutes, the two striking wizards relaxed into their seats, stretching tightened muscles and relieving tension from their souls.

"That interfering old man did something to our tea, you realize?" Severus chuckled, a deeply sensual sound in the younger man's ears.

Through half-closed eyes, Harry glanced across the couch at the subject of his fantasies. "Should have figured him for a charm rather than a potion. I'd checked for potion ingredients before you got here. Do you know which he might have used on us?"

Shaking his head slowly, the Potions Master finished his tea and sat the cup gently down. "Besides relaxation and other physical qualities, do you have any desire to start spouting truth or some such nonsense?"

Harry tried not to giggle at the look of disgust on Severus' face. With great effort, he kept his voice level and free of mirth as he answered, "Yes, and a bit of an aphrodisiac as well, although that might just be your company. (Umm oops!) Albus is more dangerous that Voldemort!" By the end of his observations, he was blushing furiously, looking anywhere but at Snape.

A pained expression flashed through jet black eyes as Severus realized his body's acknowledgement of both the charm and the company. 'This is a very dangerous game you're playing, Albus. I hope you know what in hell you're doing.'

Settling into their ensorcelled relaxation, both men silently lost in their own thoughts, pondering their next step in the game.

* * * * * * * * *

Half an hour or so later, Harry began to get over-heated. Very, very over- heated. Boiling-in-his-own-skin-over-heated. Rolling up the sleeves of his shirt and removing his vest had provided no relief whatsoever. He blushed slightly as he spoke, "Erm, sorry Sev, but I think the second part of that charm is kicking in." Shirt, socks and boots followed his discarded vest to the floor.

Eyes firmly closed, the older wizard merely grunted an agreement before unbuttoning his own robes. With smooth economy of movement, Severus was quickly down to his stretched trousers. As his younger companion watched, an evil grin crossed his face. "Let us hope the induced heat does not require further undressing. I doubt you would wish to see your ancient professor's greasy old carcass."

Harry laughed outright at the scoffing words. "But Professor Snape, sir, don't you know how many potions classes I'd fantasized through?" Hearing his thoughts spoken aloud, Harry clapped his hands over his mouth, looking guiltily at the older man. "Oh this is sooooo bad!"

"Oh this will be so very much fun," thought Snape, also voicing his train of thought, as he smirked at the blushing younger man. He recognized the subconscious words going straight to his lips, but felt calmer about his situation than Harry, thanks to years of training as a spy. "We could have a wonderful time clearing up some old issues now, Mr. Potter," he said, leering at his intended victim.

"Like why do you hate me so?" Harry's immediate question cut through Severus' leer like an ax.

"I don't. Let's keep to simple questions and answers for the time being. It helps trick the charm's compulsion for brutal honesty."

"Not so easy, Severus. Why do you act as if I'm the most loathsome creature on earth?" More quietly. "And why do I still want you, even when you glare at me like that?"

Knocked off balance, there was a slight pause before Snape answered. "You are the wizarding world's golden boy. Men and women throw themselves at your feet wherever you go. What could you possibly want my affection or respect?"

Snort. "Stupid. Incredible, absolute rubbish. You aren't simply some worn- out ex-spy, or just a potions professor, or JUST anything else. I know what and who you are all too well, and it's your loyalty, bravery, intelligence, honor and sheer will to survive that has drawn me to you all these years. Even when you treat me like a boil on your bum."

"Pipe dreams. Wet dreams even. At your age, Potter? Shouldn't you have outgrown this delusion by now?"

"If it were that simple..." Harry's voice became wistful, trailing off into nothing. Uncomfortable heat surged through his body again, forcing him to grin an apology at Severus before ridding himself of his trousers. "How often do you work out to stay in such perfect condition?"

"After every class involving students, an hour a day during holidays," Snape answered automatically, also removing his pants. "Stop staring, boy! I am not your next meal."

"Oh but you could be. Oops! Damn Albus and his tea and gods your legs are better than any dreams."

"You can't be serious. Just keep quiet and stop thinking so loudly," very quietly, "and who'd have thought he'd go commando under his cloths? Granted, with dragonhide that tight, any form of under garments would be embarrassingly obvious. DAMN YOU ALBUS!"

"Mmm lovely chest muscles too"

"Stop that"

"Strong arms. They'd hold so tight and feel so wonderful"

"Embarrassing as hell to have to listen to a school boy's fantasies."

"I'm hardly a boy anymore, Sev."

"Where do you get off calling me by that appalling nickname?"

"Would you prefer if I went back to fantasies?"

"Oh fine, Call me Gretchen the Galloping Gnu for all I care, just no more of your drooling!"

"Wasn't drooling.... yet"

"Your mating habits would make an interesting Witches' Weekly story."

"That's just cruel"

"And you expected anything else from me?"

"Honestly, yes"

"Learn to understand sarcasm, Potter"

"Do grow up, Sev"

"Grow up?!? This from Mr. Front Page? How many of those articles were staged?"

"Almost every last one. Or rather, well conceived accidents. Old school friends, or their relatives. I rarely go out into public places, except for weddings and birthdays and such."

"And being friends with the Weasleys means you go out at least once a week, with their birth rate."

"Hey now! Assassinate my character all you want, you do anyways, but leave my friends out of this fight."

"Are we fighting, Harry?" Evil chuckle. "Or is this your idea of foreplay?"

Glancing quickly over to Snape's lap, Harry drew a deep breath. "Is that something you truly want, Severus?"

Piercing black eyes met anxious green. "For quite some time now."

"Why have you never said anything? I've all but put out an advertisement in the Daily Prophet!"

"Do you have any idea how many people would cry out for my blood if I so much as had dinner with you at a restaurant? Accuse me of giving you a love potion, or putting you under Imperious?"

"Do you honestly think I care what they think?"

"And how accepting would your friends be if they knew their Boy Wonder was lusting after the greasy git of a potions master?"

"Since they've known my feelings for over 12 years, it would only surprise them that you finally said yes."

Shocked silence.

"It made sixth year quite painful, especially your class. Didn't you ever wonder why I paid more attention, yet made worse grades?"

". . ."

"At the time, I knew you'd only mock me for my crush. Except it was never that simple. Crushes are a childhood phenomenon, as you well know. I never had much chance at being a child, Sev. My feelings for you started with respect and grew from there." Chuckle. "Often growing quite painful, as you'd rant at me with your sexy voice over some mishap in class."

"Harry. . ."

"Speechless, Sev? You? Not going to tell me off again, or call me queer, or some scathing retort?"

"Harry, I . . ."

"Seventh year, just before Voldemort came to visit, when Albus gave you the final plans. I was scared to death! He was practically sending you out to die, and for one moment, you actually looked at me, me, and all I wanted was to hold you, protect you, love the fear and bitterness from you. Is that part of a crush, Severus?"

". . ."

"It's grown stronger over the years, even as you've pushed farther away. No matter how many people I date, how long since I've last had an excuse to see you. This won't just go away."

". . . stop, Harry, please. . ."

"No, not this time, Professor. You are one of the most wonderful people I know. Brave and smart, and bitingly funny too, when you let yourself. I love all the good qualities you have, and can admire the bad ones for the balance it brings. Let's not forget that just seeing, smelling, hearing you sends my senses into overdrive. I love you, Severus Snape, and that's not going to change just because you're a stubborn git."

Silence.

Several tense minutes, before...

"You foolish, wretched boy. Oh come here and let's put all that energy to use."

". . ."

"Well don't just sit there!"

Very ungraceful scrambling.

"Hmm you fit nicely across my lap. Perhaps I should have tried this years ago."

"Did you ever consider it then?"

"Are you insinuating that I am a pedophile, Mr. Potter?"

"Seventeen is hardly illegal."

"Student-teacher morals clause."

"Oh. Right."

"But, I thought about it."

". . ."

"Often."

* * * * * * * * *

Finite Incantum.

Albus grinned into his spyglass contentedly, pushing it back into the cabinet. Some privacy for the new lovers, now that his plans were completed.

And some lemon drops, yes, that would do nicely.

* * * * * * * * *

"Mmm, mrph smphs"

"Don't talk with your mouth full, Harry"

"Now please, Sev!"

"Accio lotion"

"Oh Merlin yes!"

"Remind me why I was so bloody stupid to wait. Later"

"Just thick, I guess." Gasp! "Yes, quite thick. Oh Sev!"

"Also, remind me to kiss Albus, just before I roast him for meddling again."

"Gods Sev, let the man live. We wasted so much time before he butted in." Moan "And you're wasting your voice on complaints."

* * * * * * * * *

"Oh Sev, more please. Mmm like that, yes. Merlin your hands are incredible."

Wicked laughter.

"Insatiable brat, roll over so I can get your back." Swat "No tan lines? Do you play Quiddich naked?"

"Mmph"

"Exhibitionist. Figures."

"Mmm"

"So you would have me believe that at the tender age of 17..."

"16 actually, on my birthday"

"Really?"

"Yeah. Took me several weeks to come out of shock when I realized it."

Swat. "Brat."

"You love it."

"I refuse to acknowledge that."

"True none the less"

"At the age of *16*, you realized strong and tender feelings for your hated Potions Professor? After all the hell I gave you?"

"Was quite a trick hiding my reactions around you after that. Especially when Albus sent us out on missions together."

"Indeed"

"Mmm lower and to the left, please Sev"

"Bossy too, aren't you?"

"Was your idea in the first place. I'm just trying to cooperate."

"And I suppose you got quite good at silencing charms as well."

"Had to. My dorm mates would have me sent to St. Mundo's if they heard me wanking and calling your name."

"Yes, that would follow"

"Sev, much as I'm enjoying the massage, would you mind if I licked you now?"

". . ."

"Or you could help me relieve other tightened muscles."

". . .!"

Wiggling. Gasps. Moans.

"That's perfect. Mmm another?"

"Greedy boy."

"As much as you'll left me have"

Gasp!

"Oh Merlin"

"You talk too much"

"All of you now, Sev!"

Twin sets of moans.

"Is this what you want, Harry?"

"Yesssss"

Series of pleased cries, panting.

"Sev love, I can't wait... gonna come!"

"Then come for me, Harry. Let me feel your ass tighten around my cock."

"Merlin your voice....."

"Tight little hole milking me, sucking my hard cock. Do you feel stretched enough? Is this what you've needed, Harry?"

"Sev!" Moans, cries, loud panting, mumbled promises.

". . ."

"I love you too, Harry"

". . .!"

"You didn't think me capable of returning your affections?" Snicker.

"Severus, I. . ."

Slow kisses, careful stroking.

"Sev, I've longed to hear those words from you, for so very long now, but never dared hope."

"Stupid boy. I've loved you for years."

"Damned fine way of showing it! Scream, yell, cuss, glare, sneer, ignore."

"I don't handle rejection well. Seemed simpler to not persue a dream with little hope of acceptance."

"And now I've landed in your lap"

More kisses, cuddles.

"I think we should give Albus a gift." Wicked grin.

"For being a matchmaker?"

"For forcing two thick-headed wizards into revealing their hearts."

"What sort of gift did you have in mind?"

"Socks!"

". . .?"

"Remind me to have Dobby make some of his special socks."

"The house elf?"

"Yeah, he knits them, with lousy taste too."

"Albus will love them, I'm sure."

Flex.

"Is the tea still working, or should I be flattered?"

"I'm not that old, boy. But there is something seductive about a naked, powerful wizard sprawled across my chest."

Flip.

"So there is."

Flip.

"My turn"

"Oh Sev, another dream come true"

"Sarcasm ill suits you, Potter"

"I learned from a Master, Snape. But it is, y'know?"

"Then fulfill your dreams, and fill me"

"Perfect. . ." .

..

That's all, folks


End file.
